The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an event recognition and response system in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHS users may find themselves distracted and/or unable to recognize events in the vicinity of their IHS for a variety of reasons such as, for example, the user being hearing-impaired, the user listening to music, the user not being near their IHS, and/or a variety of other reasons. These users may find themselves unable to respond to these events such as, for example, a baby crying, a phone ringing, an alarm sounding, and/or a variety of other events. Furthermore, even if users are able to recognize these events, they may find themselves unable to respond quickly enough, or it may simply be inconvenient to provide a response.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an event recognition and response system to replace or supplement an IHS users ability to recognize and respond to events.